


As Happy As Ever After Gets

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the traditional happily ever after, but it's fitting since Sandor is no true knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Happy As Ever After Gets

Lord Harold, or “Harry” as the serving girl seated in his lap shrieked, was fully occupied when Sandor left the Great Hall. Sandor knew he’d likely stay there to finish a few more flagons of wine before staggering into a shadowy corner with the wench. Not for the first time Sandor was reminded of Robert Baratheon. 

All thoughts of drunken lords and dead kings fled when Sandor opened the door to the nursery. Sansa was telling little Robb the story of the Dragonknight again. She looked at Sandor and smiled without interrupting the story. 

Sandor looked at Robb curled in Sansa’s arms. He’d never thought he would be grateful for his scarred face, not until Robb was born. Few people ever noticed his features beyond the scars and if the Mother was kind, no one would ever connect Robb’s dark hair, grey eyes, and sharp features to him. 

“He looks like a Stark, like me and Jon,” the she-wolf had said. She’d promised to give him a cub if her direwolf ever whelped. Sandor wasn’t thrilled with the idea of his son having a wolf as a playmate, but he’d fight that battle in its proper time. 

Sansa patted the empty space on the bed beside her when she’d finished the story. They were supposed to be careful in front of Robb; young children often told damning tales in their innocence. But Sandor couldn’t resist. He stretched out beside Sansa and picked up Robb.

He pretended to drop the little boy. “You’re getting too big for me.”

“When will I be as big as you, Ser Sandor?” Robb asked.

“Soon.” Sandor hoped he lived long enough to see Robb knighted. He settled him on his chest and turned to Sansa. “What’s tonight’s song?”

“Florian and Jonquil.”

It was always Florian and Jonquil when he joined them. Sandor wondered if she sang other songs to Robb when it was just the two of them, but he never asked. She stroked Robb’s hair while she sang, though her eyes stayed on Sandor’s face. By the time the song ended, their little wolf cub was sound asleep. 

Sansa rose from the bed first. “Come,” she said, while Sandor stood staring down at Robb, “You promised me a little girl, too, and you’ve yet to fulfill your promise.” Sandor kissed Robb’s forehead and followed Sansa from the room.


End file.
